


Delayed Reaction

by theRadioStarr



Series: Lost In Thoughts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I love the conversation that Odin and Lissa can have in the Before Awakening DLC map in FE: Fates - it makes me fangirl and want to cry all at once. I play the map far too often (and end up with like a million Pebbles) and I take him with me almost every time just so I can read their conversation. </p>
<p>I started thinking one day about Lissa realizing, upon recruiting Owain, that she’d already met her son before. @thefamousegg (on Tumblr) then basically demanded that it be written, so here it is. I used a lot of dialogue straight out of the game, and my Avatar from both games have my own name (it’s also interesting because of spoilery reasons so I wanted to preserve the same name and similar image - if you’ve played Hidden Truths 2, specifically, you’ll probably know what I’m getting at).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Reaction

“Whew. I’m glad that’s over. Those were some weird beasts!”

Lissa watched as their new friends exchanged uncomfortable glances. They seemed a little worse for wear, but their leader had a retainer who was proficient with a staff, so she stood back and let him take care of them.

All except for the blonde mage she’d met on the field – Odin, he’d called himself.

He blushed and looked away from her when she caught his eye. Caught him staring at her, actually. Oddly enough, it didn’t bother her either way to find him staring. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he made her maternal instincts flare. A quick glace-over told her that he was favouring his right leg, and he kept flexing a hand and wincing. He definitely needed some help.

“Um, Odin, was it? Are you alright? I can fix your leg for you.”

He grinned at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back. “My, what sharp eyes you have!”

Lissa giggled as she stepped closer. He seemed tense, despite his easy-going façade. “I have to be. Warriors like my brother are too stubborn to ask for help when they need it.” She raised her staff and let her magic flow through it, focusing on Odin’s injuries. It took only moments before he was standing firmly on both of his feet again, rolling his neck and his shoulders, testing his body for any other aches and pains.

“So much power! Thank you, mo – uh, most exceptional healer!”

Lissa was about to answer, but was cut off by Odin’s commander. “Odin! Are you alright? Ready to go?”

Odin stood straight and then swept into a flourishing bow. “Of course! Let us return to our plane with haste. The end of the world will wait for no one!”

“Right. Thank you again for your help, and I’m sorry to have dragged you into this mess.”

“Natalie – hold a moment. Before you go…” Chrom gestured for her to wait, and Lissa stood back while they spoke. She tried to focus on the others in the group: Natalie, her hair almost exactly the same colour as Chrom’s, an elegant mess that parted around oddly pointed ears and brought out the rich red colour of her eyes; her butler, impeccably kept and entirely blood-free despite the ferocity of the fighting (you’d never know he’d just been in a fight, in fact, which she found very impressive); an archer that looked like he was up to no good, with an intimidating eyepatch and an attitude that made her clothes feel a little too warm; a silver-haired cavalier whose intense green eyes never seemed to leave Natalie, his hand on the pommel of his sword as if he was ready to draw it again at a moment’s notice.

Despite her efforts to look at each of them equally, she found her attention drawn back to Odin every time. There was just something about him that struck her as somehow _familiar_ , but she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

It was his turn to catch her staring, and she was surprised to see his eyes go wide with fear before he turned his back to her. She frowned, and watched as they left, her gaze not leaving him until they were well out of sight.

“Milady? Are you alright?” Frederick asked, concern colouring his voice.

“I’m fine. There’s just something… _strange_ about that one.”

“I’m sorry, milady. Next time, I shall ensure that none of them get close enough to bother you. Perhaps twenty paces was still too close-”

“Frederick! He didn’t do anything to me. That’s silly, we were in a fight!” She sighed. “I’ll be fine.”

They both watched as Chrom walked back to them. He heaved a slow sigh and raised his eyebrows with a quirk of the corner of his mouth.

“There they go. They were pretty interesting people, weren’t they?” Lissa commented.

“Indeed,” Chrom answered her. “I have a feeling we might see them again sometime.”

“I was thinking the same thing! Natalie was a very talented leader, you know.  I was really impressed by the different battle tactics she used.” _Don’t bring Odin up to Chrom, Lissa, just keep your cool._

Chrom nodded absently at her. “The Shepherds could really benefit from a talented tactician like that. Unfortunately, battle strategy is _not_ my strength.”

“Yeah, you’re much more brawn before brains,” Lissa teased.

Chrom frowned deeply at her, looking a little uncomfortable. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far…”

“Pardon me, milord, milady,” Frederick interrupted with a quiet but impatient clearing of his throat, “but I believe we should get on our way. We must make headway farther south before the sun falls.”

Chrom nodded, and Lissa leaned on her staff. “Sorry. Let’s get going.” He turned to find the road, and froze. “Hmm? That’s odd – it looks like someone’s fainted up ahead!”

Frederick frowned, clearly suspicious. “What?”

Chrom took off at a trot, and Lissa sprinted to catch up with him. She could barely see a boot sticking up among the thick grass. “You’re right! What should we do?”

Chrom looked over his shoulder at her. “We need to offer our help!” he answered her, as if the answer was obvious. It _was_ , but that was beside the point.

When they reached the poor soul, Lissa frowned in concern. It was a woman in dark robes, passed out cold. _She kind of looks like Natalie,_ Lissa thought to herself, and prepared her staff in case the woman would need healing.

Chrom bent to look at her more closely, checking her neck for a pulse, before standing tall again. “Hm. Definitely not dead, at least. Why would anyone lay down out here…” His voice was quiet as he mused to himself. “I’ve never seen clothes like these before. Where could-”

Lissa gasped as the woman on the ground’s face scrunched up uncomfortably before she started to stir. “Chrom…We have to do something.”

“What do you propose we do?” he asked her. Clearly he hadn’t seen her moving.

“I-I dunno…Ah!”

Finally, her eyes were open. They weren’t the red that Lissa was somehow expecting, but rather an amber colour, bright and intelligent and confused. Her blue hair was pulled up high on the crown of her head, with small braids at her temples, showing off rounded ears. She blinked a few times and squinted at the sun.

“I see you’re awake now,” Chrom commented.

“Hey there!” Lissa offered with a smile.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” Chrom teased, and then bent forward slightly, his hand outstretched. “Give me your hand.”

The woman put her hand in his, showcasing a large purple mark that looked strangely like a Brand on the back, and he pulled her to her feet. There was almost too little room between the two of them, but Chrom didn’t seem to mind, and smiled at the mystery woman easily.

Lissa stood by as Chrom spoke to her, and forgot all about Odin when she learned that this woman was _also_ named Natalie.

_What a weird day_ , she thought to herself.

It wouldn’t be the first time that day that she had that thought.

*                             *                             *

“Lucina? I’m still around in your future, right?” Her niece smiled sadly at her. “So, um… What am I like?”

“Well… you’re warm and kind, for starters. Even amid the darkness and desolation. Your smile serves as a beacon of hope for all those around you.” Despite her words, Lucina’s smile had vanished. She was so _grim_ all the time – but Lissa supposed that was only natural.

Lissa couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, geez! I’d better get cracking if I hope to live up to that.” Even Lucina cracked another amused smile at her. “Oh, I know! Do I have children?”

Lissa saw Lon’qu, who was a few feet away talking to Khan Basilio, turn to give them his attention. He looked as stony as ever, but she knew him better than anyone else, and could see the light of curiosity in his eyes.

Lucina, however, was cringing a little. “You have a son named Owain,” she answered simply.

_Owain. That sounds kind of familiar… and heroic. Good choice, Lissa!_ “Aw, cute! What’s he like?”

Lucina’s discomfort grew. “He’s – well, he’s quite _colourful_.”

“I’m not sure I want to know what that means…” Lissa admitted with a frown. “Oh, wait! Does he have-” _Did he get a Brand? Or does he take after his mother?_

_Do I really want to know?_

“Aunt Lissa?” Lucina asked, worried.

“No, nevermind.”

“Are you sure?”

Lissa nodded furiously. “Sorry, I just remembered I promised to help Chrom with something… bye!”

She missed the confused look on Lucina’s face as she skipped away – instead, she found herself witness to a group of bandits harassing a helpless townswoman. Lissa reached for her tome, but before she could gather herself for an attack, a young man in a bright yellow outfit appeared from seemingly nowhere and shouted something at them.

Lissa rushed forward to help, only to witness the oddest speech she’d ever heard before.

It seemed that one of the bandits had, in their surprise, asked him who he was.

“One chosen by forces beyond mortal comprehension! See how my sword hand twitches! It hungers… for _justice!_ Leave now if you value life and limb, for I cannot stay the hungry hand.”

Lissa felt her stomach drop. She had forgotten all about the mage boy she’d met before they found Natalie, but she was very abruptly reminded of him. This boy looked to be a younger version of the young mage – what was his _name?_ But this boy had dark brown hair, not blonde, and he was a swordsman. Perhaps they just looked similar…

“This guy’s got rocks in his head…Alright then, _boy_. I guess you’re the first to – _urgh!_ ”

Lissa gasped as the young man ran the bandit through with his sword. The movement was fluid, precise, and effective despite the grand flourish he made.

“I tried to warn you, foul villain. The hand cannot be denied!”

A crowd had gathered around Lissa. She saw the village woman turn to the young swordsman, but was distracted from her words by the long sigh that Lucina gave to her right. Chrom pushed his way to the front of the group and frowned from Lucina’s other side.

“Wait – that stance…”

“I am the wolf who howls for justice! The eagle who cries for love! A chosen warrior come from the future to bring hope to a dying world… I am Owain! Now, atone for your deeds in the eternal hellfire of perdition!” He wound up for another strike, and then- “ _Radiant daaaaaaaawn!”_

He lunged forward and missed his mark spectacularly. Lissa could feel the army collectively cringing. Lucina sighed again and put her face in her hand.

“Blast you, sword hand! Now’s no time for games!” Owain cried.

And suddenly Lissa understood what Lucina had meant by _colourful._

“Wow, he is really weird…” she commented absently. And yet, she couldn’t help but let the pride in her chest swell.

Her son may be weird, but he was alive and healthy. What more could a mother ask for?

*                             *                             *

Lissa heaved a weary sigh as she made her way back through the village. She’d just finished healing their injured, and she was _tired_.

She couldn’t rest until she’d found her son again, though.

“Where did he get off to?” she muttered to herself. “Lucina said she saw him go this way…”

She stopped walking and stood on her toes, scanning the crowd in the village to see if she could spot Owain, and let out an angry huff when she couldn’t find him. “Ugh, maybe I should just forget it. If he doesn’t have one, either…”

She didn’t hear the man that snuck up on her, and screamed unceremoniously when he grabbed her arm. He laughed cruelly at her. “Let’s have all your coin, girly! Unless you want to lose that pretty head.”

“Get off of me!” If he could have just grabbed her other arm, she could have reached her tome…

“No one hurts the mother of Owain!”

And there he was. Lissa was equal parts relieved and terrified to see him standing there, sword poised and ready to strike.

“ _Sacred stooooooones!”_

She watched as his sword tip emerged from the bandit’s chest, and he dropped like a ragdoll with a gurgle at her feet. She gulped in a deep breath as Owain took his sword back and surged forward to check on her.

“Mother, are you alright?” he asked, worry clear in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m-” _Relieved. Confused. Why aren’t you blonde? Is that – **Is that?!**_ “Holy crow! Your arm!”

“This?” Owain gestured with a laugh. “It’s not but a torn sleeve!”

“No, I mean _holy crow, look at that **thing on your arm!** ”_

Owain’s smile was dazzling. “Oh, right! Sorry, I guess I should have shown you before.” He winked playfully at her. “It’s my Brand. The one carried by House Ylisse. So no more need to worry, eh?”

“So… you know? That – that I don’t…” Lissa’s vision started to blur with tears. _Gods, woman, don’t cry in front of your son! You have to be strong!_

“That your Brand never surfaced? Yes, you told me as much. You said it always weighed on you…” He struck a pose, so that she couldn’t miss the image of his Brand on his arm. “You should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared! You were sobbing and laughing for an hour without pause!”

Lissa laughed and wiped at her eyes to dry them. “I was kind of hoping to outgrow the crying thing,” she mentioned.

Owain laughed kindly. “Yes, well. No more worrying. It was by chance alone that your Brand never surfaced. We’re all family, linked by blood. You really are Chrom’s sister. My Brand proves our lineage.”

More tears streamed down Lissa’s face, and she gave up trying to hide them. She sniffled loudly. “Thank you, Owain.”

He smiled widely again and grabbed her up in a bear hug, crushing her ribs and making her laugh through her tears. When he put her down again, his expression was serious.

“As scions of the hero, it falls on us to ensure my dark future doesn’t come true. Come, Mother!” He offered her his arm dramatically. “We shall fight together! Uh – Oh no…” His arm was withdrawn as quickly as it was offered. “Too much… passion! Sword hand… getting hungry… again…”

Lissa sighed and groaned. “Maybe you should have that looked at…”

Owain turned to look at her with an uncomfortable expression. “No, I assure you – it simply needs time. I’ll be fine.”

“Owain?”

“Yes, mother?”

She stepped forward and gently grabbed the sides of his face, guiding her gaze to his. He really did look like the man she’d met… was it an older version of her son, with a fake name so he wouldn’t be known? Hadn’t he shouted something about a hand, too?

“Why aren’t you blonde?”

Owain frowned in confusion at her. “That’s an odd question.”

“You’re right, sorry. It’s not the one I wanted to ask you, really.”

“Well, ask away! I shall answer all of your questions to the best of my ability!”

“Well, I only have two right now,” Lissa told him, letting him go and gesturing that they start walking back to the others. “How are your skills as a mage?”

“I am proficient in the arcane arts, though my hand feels empty without the weight of a sword in it,” he answered her. “Perhaps with practice, I could be as good as you.”

Lissa nodded. “And how do you feel about the name Odin?”

“Odin, you say? I would not trade the name bestowed upon me by legendary scions of hope, but… it is a good name.”

“Owain?”

“Mother?”

“I hope you know that I love you, and that I always will. Even if I don’t know you’re my son.”

“I… I know, mother. I love you too. Gods, but I’ve missed you and father.”

Lissa smiled at his hesitation, and didn’t bother to explain herself.

_Just remember to keep an eye on his left leg, Lissa. If he couldn’t cover it in the future, he certainly can’t cover it now._


End file.
